


sweet tarts and candy pains

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: like a Flicker of The Drip (heartscape but with more animation and more strife) [1]
Category: Capital Extinction
Genre: Action/Adventure, Activism, Bigotry & Prejudice, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hate Crimes, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Open Relationships, Open to Interpretation, Other, Polyamory, Rebellion, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: The bonding with the birds and the beetles is the best part of most adventures. This remains true even when there are rough odds and bad ends and the good stuff around and in between. This works out as one would expect in Toonverse, even when the tides turn.
Relationships: Coco/Pepé, Coco/Swim Jim, Daniel/Fray, Drew/Randy, Fray/Coco, Main Character(s)/Others, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Characters/Main Characters, Original Characters/Original Characters, Pepé/Swim Jim, Rose/Franni
Series: like a Flicker of The Drip (heartscape but with more animation and more strife) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928293





	1. Love As (an) Act(s) of Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Like Romeo, Glovie Supremacy will and must die. Sorry. Also, all the Black MCs and Side Charcaters will be pals or more or both.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> intro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. JWP->Height: 5'8.5", Age: 21, Bleeds red, Likes: art, girls, tattoos, guys, music, hair dye, other enbies, Dislikes: super spicy food, dairy, bigots, opera, the cold, big winds, Race: Alluren Fauna, Gender ID: nonbinary [genderfluid], Weapon: teleportation and speed, Eye color: one blue green and one indigo, Hair color: naturally blue silver but currently dyed blue violet, Sexual orientation: bisexual, they also ID as polyamorous, Personality traits: clever, loud, sweet, stoner, goofy, affectionate, overthinker  
> 2\. SLT->Height: 6'2", Age: 22, Bleeds gray, Likes: food, weed, candy, plants, traveling, juice, sunlight, rainbows, Dislikes: bread, cheese, judgmental people, heavy rains, sharp corners, Race: Anime Fauna, Gender ID: trans woman, Weapon: shield, can double, turn into ball, Eye color: dark hazel, Hair color: naturally jet black but dyed half fuchsia and half periwinkle, Sexual orientation: pansexual and also IDs polyamorous, Personality traits: shy, thoughtful, passionate, slow to act, creative, stoner  
> 3\. SJT->Height: 6'8.5", Age: 20, Bleeds red, Race: Fauna Ceweebrum, Gender: Nonbinary trans man, Likes: insects, frogs, drugs, body mods, big hair, music, car rides, changing his colors and shapes, graffiti, all art, yoga, Dislikes: too much sun, overheating, most cardio, pollen, mud, dairy, bitter foods/drinks, false lighting, police, most societal constructs and institutions, Weapon: shapeshifting, stretchy body parts, can grow and shrink, Hair color: dyed half ivy green and half ice water blue purple, naturally yellow green, Eye color: light hazel and light brown, Sexual orientation: bi guy bi guy, Personality traits: witty, ironic over sarcastic, artsy, luxury hoe, successful sugar baby, mostly vegan  
> 4\. LJF->Height: 5'5.75", Age: 20, Bleeds gray, Race: Glovie Fauna, Gender: nonbinary trans woman, Likes: sweets, traveling, long hair, graffiti, drugs, concerts, touring, photography, painting, drawing, swimming, Dislikes: bigots, toxic monogamy, most white folk, country music, most opera music, heat waves, most Normies, Weapon: grow and shrink, duplication, Hair color: half white half black naturally but dyed half red and half blue, Eye color: one silver and one rose gold, Sexual orientation: pan, Personality traits: sweetheart, emo kid, quiet, kinda judgmental, energetic, mostly vegetarian  
> 5\. SSNN->Height: 5'4.25", Age: 22, Bleeds red, Race: 1/4 Normie 3/4 Fauna, Gender: enby [agender], masc adjacent to JWP's femme adjacent, Likes: colors, drugs, art, dancing, skaters, surfers, sports, swimming, plants, Dislikes: dry heat, loud noises, most competitions, most Glovies, society, Weapon: slime trail, shifting size and shape, sticky traps, visibility control, Hair color: blue gray but dyed purple green, Eye color: light hazel, Sexual orientation: bi/pan/queer, Personality traits: noisy, slick, sweet, smooth, rowdy, faster than the average snail, bold  
> 6\. RSYH->Height: 6'8.75", Bleeds red, Age: 21, Race: full Fauna, Gender: dude? but not cis, Likes: the sun, the sky, the sand, lava, stones, islands, traveling, kissing, being high, art Dislikes: Most humans, society, races, most coffee, not being with his partners, waiting alone, Weapon: special tongue, he and San both have special moving eyes, stretchy skin, camouflage in smaller range, Hair color: blue black but dyed reddish brown, Eye color: one light and one pale brown, Sexual orientation: pan? bi? but not straight, Personality traits: aloof, slacker, surfer, skater, fake mean, a hoe, really really kind underneath the facades

* * *

Coco and Fray were talking. After hearing Mary talk about open arrangements and stuff, it seemed like they were willing to give it a try officially. Fray wanted to talk to Mary more about a lot of things. It seems as if the genderfluid power keg + super strange being has more to her than being big hearted & playing people as if they're steel drums and marimbas. Cologne has James the lifeguard and Perfume and others and it just goes how it goes. Pep is similarly wonderfully involved. Fraygrance has been vibing, her and Daniel are über solid so. Dory just is there, but they spend a lot of time together and it looks better than it used to. Dory thinks it's stupid but only because he thought they'd be too immature to handle it. His brother thinks that Mary is right, and Pep agrees. Rose does, too!

* * *

Rose and Franni hold hands and make songs together. Sette and Frann are super cute and very busy. Rosie changes clothes and flows between two sets of pronouns. She and Daniel have being pan in common, while she and Coco have being enbies in common. Franni likes how bright Rose is and sometimes she calls them Ro or Ro Ro. It's mad cute. Rose likes being called Etta and Sie and so on and so forth.

* * *

Daniel's piercer from that fateful few days is a Fauna Alluren butterfly person named Jewelle Winger Posen, both their ears have three bronze rings and their nose has 2 silver studs (one per side) and a white gold septum piercing. Their left eyebrow has a yellow gold ring and their right nipple does too. JWP has a comically large lemon tattooed on their right hip and a green hibiscus on top of their left collarbone. Welle also has a tiger lily on their right foot and a nectarine on their left hand. And they're dating 5 others! There is an Anime Fauna jewel beetle bitch named Stony Lei Twopers, who has two silver nose rings on her left nostril and a gold septum piercing. S's ears are each pierced 4 times with pink studs and both her eyebrows are pierced (purple ones). SLT's bellybutton is pierced too (red one). Stone has a raspberry on her left thigh and a rainbow on her right forearm. Lei also has a thundercloud on her right calf and a green mushroom in the middle of her chest. a Fauna Ceweebrum chameleon man named San-Jacinto Tintone, He only has 3 tats and 6 piercings at the moment. His tats are: a green lotus on his left bicep, a blue dahlia on his right shoulder blade, and a yellow lily on his left hip. His nose is pierced twice with white rocks , his ears are also each done twice with brown studs. (Or, on other days, all with red studs). There's also a Glovie Fauna koi fish femme named Leray'Joi Finley, a 1/4 Normie 3/4 Fauna hybrid snail babe named Shayne Slo-anne Nailahzan Niebrey, & a full Fauna iguana hunk named Reiley-Scallen Yameston-Hardley. The fish femme has a bunch of space tattoos (19!), the snail babe has a bunch of sea tattoos (14!), and the hunky iguana has maps and shit (11!). The three of them got pierced together; they all have black bellybutton piercings and/or blue lip piercings, green nose rings and bronze septum piercings, three reds per ear and at least one gold eyebrow piercing. This is all to say that Daniel learned about polyamory from a open hearted, big minded insect enby when he heard them talk about their loves. The six of them have been a non exclusive polycule for around three years now.

* * *

Dory and Fraygrance talk to Mary, she explains that the concepts of anarchy in relationships saved her. The escalator model, for instance, is terribly rigid and functions as preparation for marriage or something. The way Sue explained it clicked for all of them. And then Mary Sue gets called out for pretending to be somebody they are not, so the riveting conversation gets cut short, just like that. Malodor decides to relax, Perfume has been on him about it. Fray just wants everyone to be okay with sheer volume of people that want PepCo.

* * *

James and Drew and Randy and JJ are all chilling at mall. Drew and Randy have a fine ass fly ass femme in common. JJ and Jimmy had Cologne in common, off and on really. The point is, these guys have loved and liked and allat stuff together for a long time. Maybe what flows between the four of 'em will change, who knows? Perfume might be a part of that too. Randy and JJ care about her lot; Randy might talk to Jamesy and Co first though.

* * *


	2. Anarchy As (an) Act(s) of Revolt(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> protest prep across the board

* * *

They sit at the party and they **imbibe**.

Randy is yelling, well loudly talking,

so his version is shouting, at Drew. Drew slides his hand onto ~~_**his**_~~ Pink Cloud's wrist and then kisses said wrist.

Randy grins. He and Coco are drunk and debating the concept of being trans as _revolution_.

They are nearly done.

All while James is higher than he has been in **_months_** and he likes that.

José made 'im take a _sabbatical_ from lifeguarding. SJ made JJ light up- **a lot**.

He means it as thanks.

Fraygrance listens in and does Coco's hair as she talks and **talks** and _talks_.

Mary joins the conversation,

a newish player in tow. They wave and blow kisses

and nobody bats an eye. They do _desire_ the waves and kisses,

so.

> " **You**!" "Uh, hey there Coco Cologne." "We met, didn't we?" "I did your little brother's facial piercings and everything, so _mos def_ , yeah." "Can you do my next one, Juney Jewelle?"
> 
> " _ **Nipples**_?" "Oh, how'd you know?" "My boyfriend did mine yesterday. Issa hunch, I guess." "Tomorrow, I won't be hungover nor will I be rollover high, so yes."
> 
> "Text me!" "I will totally do that. It'll be fun. I'll bring the snacks 'nd you shall bring the smokes."

Randy smiles again, cross faded off his ass. 'Grance is feeling the exact same.

> "Which boyfriend?"

Him and Drew and James ask the same freaking thing. Mary and Jewelle get back to discussing gender non conformity as a form of relationship anarchy. José says loving trans people as a cis person counts too. And no one disagrees. 

JJ guesses,

> "The chameleon **or** the iguana?"

Giggling, Mary Sue and Ju Ju nod.

> "They did one _each_!",

in between peals of laughter, Sue explains.

Now as everyone else bursts into laughter,

Drew fist bumps JWP,

who _**kisses**_ his forehead in greeting as

they admire the rest of the gang together. The night stretches on;

Fraygrance does everyone else's hair.

After they receive the same treatment, Jewelle helps,

 _ ** ~~obviously~~**_. 

* * *

Rosetta is vibing.

'Logne and Daniel have roped them into a Serious Conversation.

It's _fun_ and heftily important,

Perfume adds plenty insight of high caliber.

Fray does too.

She also adds in

the fact that there's a gathering tomorrow at some park

> It's anti-Glovie Supremacy, anti-racism, anti-homo and transphobias,

among _many_ other causes,

that kinda affair.

Dory says he'll drive;

Daniel says he'll choose what rides everyone takes, **obviously.**

The BPG (Randy) and JJ and SJ and BB (Drew) and P and F the V ~~[egan/egetarian?]~~ (Franni) and F the G ~~[oth?]~~ (Fray) and

R R (Rose) and D for Dory and Daniel for Daniel and C and a _several_ others (JWP and gang)

are meeting up at a convenience store.

'Etta is _still_ vibing.

> They found a really cool rideshare app that is encrypted and coded and all dolled up-

for activism type activity, **of course**.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and make the pairings and allat as/close to canon as possible. Mary will wild out for sure and get caught, maybe. Major OCs will pop up. One of them did Daniel's piercings in my CE one shot. That one is Fauna Alluren, their partners are 3/4 Fauna, 1/4 Normie + Fauna + Fauna Ceweebrum + Glovie Fauna + Anime Fauna.


End file.
